


Same But Not The Old Story

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 文画交换，点梗的太太希望匿名。电影《卡萨布兰卡》Paro。角色与原作对应关系如下：沙里贝尔 →男主酒吧老板盖里克→女主（。）泽菲兰 →男二政治家齐尔→警察局长。83前后有意义。
Relationships: Guerrique de Montrohain/Charibert de Leusignac
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

一只鸽子迷失了方向，或是被不明种类的猛禽追得慌不择路，半夜撞在酒吧的窗玻璃上，留下一片白色的羽粉。可怜的小东西当场断了脖子，落在生长着热带兰花的陶盆里，吓得阴沟里觅食的老鼠一阵窸窣。死亡对它来说倒是件好事——沙里贝尔·勒西尼亚克对弄脏他地盘的家伙从不轻饶。

这是1941年的夏天，法属北非殖民地就像口汩汩冒泡的大锅，卡萨布兰卡就是滚油沸腾的中心，法国殖民者与摩纳哥原住民间表面维持的平衡随着德国人的加入变得摇摇欲倾，新旧势力在这里依照各自的方式吹拉弹唱，时不时地偷瞄别人的动作，往自己的曲谱上增减几个音符。

在这是非之地开酒馆，只贩卖吃喝是做不长生意的，除非菜单上有真正可口的店家推荐品。

沙里贝尔深谙经营的门道，只要开得起价，黄金、珠宝、军火、情报……什么买卖都可以做，童叟无欺，小偷、杀手、间谍、走私犯……无论什么肤色，只要带着票子登门都是贵客，在卡萨布兰卡岸边迷宫般的白色老建筑里，他就是不戴冠冕的王。

就连警察局的最高长官都时常有求于他。

“很抱歉占用您的时间，勒西尼亚克先生。”年轻的代理警察局长无意识地撩了下刘海，每当他感到紧张时，脑门上瀑布般的金色发帘便是他的嗅盐，“我需要您帮我留意下黑市。”他压低了声音，“德国人丢了两封信，很重要。是……”蓝灰色的眼睛瑟缩了一下，“是情报，也许是关于即将到来的战争，不，一定是，”他努力地想要强调事态紧急，“必须在德国人知道它们丢了前找回来。”

“你的意思是，小齐尔，”沙里贝尔眯起眼睛，慢慢地吐出一道烟，那细丝在星灯迷离的光线里被拉长，好像一条四处探索的蛇信，“德国人现在还不知道你捅了个天大的娄子？”

“暂时，”齐尔摇头，用手绢擦了下汗，“我告诉他们说信件已经找到，我会派人专程送过去。”这就是为什么他暂时活着。但这幸运不会长久，德国人早晚会发现他们丢了重要的东西。

“该说你特别胆大，还是特别胆小呢？”沙里贝尔玩味地盯着并不擅长撒谎的蓝灰色眼睛，从里面看到了拙劣的演技，就像小孩子摊在手里的童话书，剧本一目了然。

齐尔低着头没有回答。恐惧使人勇敢。这听起来矛盾却是绝对的真理。若非如此，他也不敢在最不恰当的时候拜访这里。他进来的时候沙里贝尔正在谈一笔生意，有个部落的酋长想搞几把冲锋枪，带来了价值十万美元的黄金，就明晃晃地摆放在桌子上，身上的警服差点让他变成验枪的活靶子。但比起不讲道理的德国人，酒馆老板的目光虽然令人胆寒生畏，却好歹不会真的在身上穿出窟窿——只要手里的枪没走火。

“杀死邮差的凶手来过这里，”代理警察局长硬着头皮继续说，汗水在他的发根生凉，“如果德国人知道的话……他们很可能会怀疑你替他找到了买家。”

“你是在要挟我吗？”沙里贝尔的声音锐利起来，好似响尾蛇在黄沙里游过，嘶嘶作响。

“不不，”齐尔慌忙摇头，脸色青白得如同椰枣切开的果肉，流淌着冰凉的汁液，“我只是在叙述实际情况。”

“我会留意的，”沙里贝尔摆手，打了个呵欠，“我可不想他们把你枪毙了，然后又换一个满脸油腻的老古董来。”他伸出手指，挑起齐尔额前一缕金发，“虽然成色不怎么样，但有几根毛总比秃头好。”

他指的是上任警察局长。齐尔明白地点头。那位阁下上个月被人杀害，凶手把他烧成了一块焦炭，像垃圾一样扔在警察局的大门口外，左手无名指戴着的婚戒与碳化的指肉紧紧粘连，发现他的人就是凭这个认出他身份的。尸检报告显示他的颅骨上有个洞，正中眉心，干净利落的致命伤。所有的人都看得出，这是“火刑队”的手法。局子里关于他们的案件多得可以单独装满一个抽屉，调查却从无进展，确切地来说，大家都默契地绕开档案柜第三层那叠落满灰尘的卷宗，以免自己的照片变成里面收藏的新遗像。在卡萨布兰卡这种鱼龙混杂的地方，只有提前写好遗书的警察才有胆量主持正义。齐尔并不想当这个代理局长，如果他有得选择的话。无奈那些狡猾的老家伙们见势不好纷纷告病，相互谦让推诿，最后一致决定将近日来崭露头角小家伙送上祭坛。因为齐尔太过年轻不符合常规，所以美其名曰“暂时代理”。

“还有事吗？”沙里贝尔望着齐尔魂不守舍的样子，露出不耐烦的神态，手里的水烟管懒洋洋地转了个圈。

齐尔呛了几口烟，回过神来，他确实还有件事没说。他的制服右侧口袋里有一张照片，属于某个政治活动家，自由法国份子，反纳粹主义者，随便他们怎么定义吧，总之德国人正盯着他。

“没有。”他最后说，心想，勒西尼亚克先生不是会自找麻烦的人。

沙里贝尔打了个送客的手势，冷冰冰的目光注视着代理警察局长有些不太平稳的步子，就像在欣赏一只瘸腿的沙滩鹬鸟在浪潮里挣扎着向前。

那孩子不过是被懦弱的老家伙们推出来挡枪子的活靶，十分令人同情，但也十分讨厌——他竟敢撒谎。

沙里贝尔相当清楚，那两封信里装的并不是什么情报，而是更为珍贵的货物——两封由魏刚将军[1]亲笔签名的过境通行令，收信人是维希政府的两位官员，他们原定于明天搭乘飞机前往里斯本。

齐尔所想的一点没错，抢劫犯拿到信后马上来到酒吧，开了个天价，拜托沙里贝尔帮他寻找合适的买家。沙里贝尔点头答应，将信藏在大厅的钢琴里，打发走已经开始在心里数钱的抢劫犯，暗暗嘲笑那个人的愚蠢。诚然，勒西尼亚克先生在黑白两道的口碑一向绝佳，但生意人培养好的信誉并不是为了上天堂，而是留待必要时一次性透支个彻底。

沙里贝尔原本的计划是等到月黑风高时将抢劫犯杀掉，自己留下那两封信，带着一直跟着他的钢琴师去葡萄牙，然后从那里再前往美国。德国人早晚会占领北非的，他才不信他们会遵守什么占领区非占领区的约定，如今的相安无事只是安抚法兰西小狗的骨头，谁都知道第三帝国想要在这里开辟战场，只是美国人和英国人十分不同意。

如今的世界地图上只有新世界是安全的，沙里贝尔打算到美国去，在那边开始新的生意。他听说有色人种在那边讨生活不容易，但他的祖先是曾经征服欧洲的摩尔人，庞大的舰队劫掠过欧罗巴的海岸，将高傲的白种女人抢来做市场上裸售的奴隶，西方人的画家以此为主题创作了许多绘画，但没有哪一幅能够真正再现当时的盛况。

沙里贝尔是在孤儿院长大的，只有教会才愿意收留他这样的孩子，歌颂上帝与圣子的经文冲谈了他的本民族情感，但征服、掠夺与战斗的基因每时每刻都在他的血液里沸腾，伊斯兰民族开疆拓土的传统被后天教育中和成无信仰的理性征服，赋予他基因的那些先驱者们过去能办到的，他坚信自己没有理由办不到。他曾经闯入过一次白人的世界，在那里他也拥有一家酒吧，如今他要去往的是比那个下水道失灵的城市更值得征战的世界，他要在美利坚的土地上建立永远的王国。

正当想象中的纽约与华盛顿在他的眼前展开画卷时，一曲悠扬的钢琴曲突然加入了进来，好像一场骤降的冷雨，当头浇在炽热的火焰上，发出凄厉的哀鸣。

沙里贝尔不悦地放下水烟，掀开珠帘走出去，想问钢琴师为什么无端地要弹这首，却看到钢琴前站着一位年轻人，白金色的短发，焦糖褐的眼睛，奶油般的白皮肤，梳理光滑的头顶被灯光渲染出蜂蜜般的流质，目光透过微垂的睫毛只剩看不明情绪的碎片。

“真意外，竟然在这里见到你，”琴声里夹杂着含混破碎的话语，像是在为不经意的重逢而欣喜，“如果你在的话，他是不是也……”

这话听在沙里贝尔的耳里却是最不凑巧的仇人相见，他在梦里见过钢琴前这张脸的次数，就和它的主人被想象力杀死的方式一样多。沙里贝尔曾经对着自己在镜子里映出的脸发誓，如果有生之年再见到这个可恶致极的家伙，一定要把他绑成木乃伊，吊在房梁上，依次打烂他的左右膝盖和手肘，活生生地挖出他的心脏，在断气前击穿他的脑袋，再淋上汽油烧成骨灰，填进院子的泥土里。

如今机会终于来了，而且来得十分合适，沙里贝尔前不久刚为院子里的花圃新铺了漂亮的马赛克，盖里克·蒙霍安，这是那位青年的名字，既然他主动送上门来，那就让他的骨灰成为那几株热带兰花的养料吧。

【1】电影《卡萨布兰卡》的字幕翻译几个版本都在这里存在误差。也许是魏刚名字比较生僻，有的字幕这里写的是“戴高乐”，然而戴高乐当时是维希政府眼中钉通缉犯，拿他的签名过境完全不符合常理。有的字幕根据语境改成德国元帅或法国元帅，模糊了具体身份倒是比较取巧。还有一个版本写的是“法国国防部长”，我猜是查过魏刚的职位，但《卡萨布兰卡》故事是在1941年，那时魏刚已经不是国防部长，而是法国派驻北非殖民地总督。为了符合史实，本文涉及到魏刚的部分，将采用他的总督而不是国防部长身份。


	2. Chapter 2

盖里克·蒙霍安，在沙里贝尔的词典里，这个名字的定义是全世界最该死的混蛋。

这场锥心刺骨的仇恨缘起于夏日炎热潮湿的巴黎，那时沙里贝尔在花都经营着另一间酒吧，与这间一样，酒类是最不重要的生意。法国什么时候投降，德国人什么时候进来，压根就跟他没关系，横竖吧台后经营的行当，是任何政府都不会允许的。

然而某一天，那是个冷清得无聊的上午，酒吧里什么客人也没有，德国人忽然闯进来，说要搜捕几个反抗军，拿走的却是店里最好的红酒与威士忌，还有柜台上象牙镶嵌黄金的图腾，他们不识得那是什么生物，只觉得它是个稀罕的玩意。

沙里贝尔不动声色地看着，任由他们砸碎贴着菜谱的店玻璃窗。他一直耐心地等到夜里，才带领着他的人在一家窑子里找到那群无礼之徒，用他们的血把被弄脏的地毯洗了个干干净净，然后将整间店铺付之一炬，临走时还不忘给警察局打了个电话，以免他们错过烈火通天的壮观景象。

自那以后，他就上了纳粹的通缉名单，名字跟抵抗组织的重要人物并列，秘密警察坚信他的酒吧就是抵抗活动的据点，把他手底下的黑帮成员全都列为自由法国的支持者。

真是滑天下之大稽！沙里贝尔为他们的想象力匮乏程度感到悲哀。他带着他的人与警方的追捕者在巴黎的街道周旋，像捉迷藏那样把追兵耍得团团转，直到他们中的某个胆小鬼做了犹大，出卖了来自北非的兄弟与同胞。

激烈的交火中沙里贝尔亲手惩罚了叛徒，代价是跟随他走出北非的部下们损失大半，他的手臂被子弹划出几道伤，肩膀血流不止。德国人的喊话夹杂着喇叭刺耳的杂音，从四面八方包围过来，好像某种野兽的嘶鸣。

沙里贝尔将弹匣推进枪身，吩咐还活着的人各自设法保命，随后从侧面的窗子里跳出，在屋外的人还没来得及反应前钻进汽车，朝着河岸的方向开去。道路不算宽敞却笔直，他用一根撬棍将油门抵死，方向盘来回拐了两次，兜了大半个圈，最后又驶回原先的路，德国人跟在后面穷追不舍。无月的黑夜为戏法师提供了最佳的掩护，沙里贝尔早在最后一次拐弯时开窗跃进旁边的民居，悄声无息地藏身在墙壁背后，德国人的汽车轮声呼啸而过，追逐着那辆已经无人驾驶的空车。

直到周围重新变得安静，沙里贝尔才强撑着站起，在这幢没有人居住的老房子里寻找安全的出口。他记得自己爬上了屋顶，沿着妇人们晾衣服的绳走到另一家，然后顺着消防梯滑进一个荒芜的花园，最先接触到枯草的不是鞋底，而是负伤的那半边胳膊与肩膀，疼痛让他浑身猛地颤抖了一下，随即什么感觉也没有了。

第二天醒来时，托着他身体的是散发着松木味的床铺，天花板上悬吊的白炽灯在他的眼睛里打晃，好像吉普赛人占卜用的灵摆。身上的衬衫有人给他换过，不太合身，过于宽松的袖口上有块茶色的痕迹，像是没有洗干净的咖啡，也可能是血。

一个人推门走进来，见他醒了，露出微笑，亲切得就像熟悉的老朋友。

“这里很安全。”那人走到床边，“即使是德国秘密警察也不会轻易搜查这里。至于为什么，我也说不上来，是人家告诉我的。”他向沙里贝尔伸出手，“我叫盖里克，而你——”他打量着沙里贝尔褐色的皮肤，“我猜你也许就是他们说的那位了不起的摩洛哥人。”

沙里贝尔不置可否，他没兴趣知道传闻中的自己是个什么形象。他眼下受了重伤，正需要一个安全的地方休息，这间屋子看起来就很不错。没必要拒绝声名带来的好处，即使那与事实不符。

于是他心安理得地接受着盖里克的照料，就像他过去习惯有人伺候那样，在巴黎郊外理论上属于教堂墓地所有的阁楼里安稳地养伤，听那位有些傻气的年轻人讲关于他的轶闻。

“我听他们说，巴黎有一个由摩洛哥人组成的反抗组织，消灭了许多作恶多端的德国人，没想到竟然有机会见到他们的领袖。”盖里克投过来的目光里带着崇拜，在夏季的阳光里，他的眼睛看起来就像刚冷却的焦糖，视线里带着一种天然的无法收敛的甜蜜。

沙里贝尔本想等伤养得差不多就一走了之，巴黎这地方已经无法再久待，但他可以回到摩洛哥去从长计议，在家乡的城市街头，他的名号仍是响当当的。

最终令他改变计划的是巴黎夜色里潜伏的深海，浪花和潮水温暖湿润，把靠得太近的人卷入黏腻甜蜜的漩涡，节外生枝的情欲在雷雨落下来时蔓延得理所当然。

盖里克的身体颤抖着覆盖上来，亲吻时眼睛里充满愧疚，像是在为他即将犯下的罪行提前忏悔，手上的动作愈发轻柔，却没有停下。

沙里贝尔倒是惯于及时行乐，只在盖里克进来时轻哼了一下，他有九成把握确信这家伙没有经验，对男人和女人都没有。

“对不起。”盖里克在事后轻轻地吻他的嘴角，眼睑低垂像个意识到犯错的大男孩，“你的伤还没好，我不应该——”

沙里贝尔笑而不语地欣赏盖里克眼里倒映的轮廓，他知道那个人的灵魂此刻全然被自己占据，就像装满蜂蜜快要满溢出来的玻璃罐，甜蜜的幸福浸透白金色的发梢，快要流淌到他汗涔涔的胸前。

他们很快再次纠缠到一起，夜色在不断升温的情爱里流动得飞快，再分开时已经是第二天黎明，晨雾从窗外飘散进来，像一袭单薄的衾被，同时包裹他们两人的身体。

夏天余下的几乎所有时光，他们都在呼吸纠缠与耳鬓厮磨间度过。

沙里贝尔不习惯对任何人负责，但某次被清晨的阳光初唤醒时的一念之差间，望着身边仍在睡梦中的那张虔诚的脸，他忽然决定要把盖里克带回他的家乡，将这株法国鸢尾移植到北非的沙土里，再多与他消磨些时光。

盖里克想都没想就接受了邀请。而后他们暂时分开。沙里贝尔去找他的钢琴师，那个埃塞俄比亚人是他从非洲人贩子手里买来的货物，是他解闷时说话的星期五，也是他从不多言的阿里，但比这两者都可靠聪明，他不想失去这个忠实的部下。盖里克则要去与他的朋友们告别，以免他们以为自己不再出现在巴黎的原因是被纳粹抓住秘密枪决。

两人约定了一个时间在火车站碰面，从那里他们将去往尚未被战火波及的西班牙，然后乘船渡海抵达卡萨布兰卡。

沙里贝尔与钢琴师在月台边送走了一辆又一辆火车，最后等来的却是一张写在白纸上的留言，卖香烟的小男孩将它攥得皱巴巴的，说是一位银发的先生要他转交。

“很抱歉，我不能跟你离开了……”

瞧瞧，这句话是多么可恶！沙里贝尔盯着过分郑重以至于工整得像小学生的字迹，陡然升起的恨意将乌云铺满他的脸，他的眼睛里只看得到可耻的背叛，紧接在后面的话更像是羞辱。“请记得我爱你，并将永远爱你。”

说得好像他真的会稀罕什么人的爱。

沙里贝尔将纸条撕成碎片，锋利的边缘在他的指尖割出不见血的口子。要不是火车的汽笛声催促得紧，去往西班牙的票马上就要过期，秘密警察随时会发现他的踪迹，卡萨布兰卡待命的部下已经等待太久，他一定会马上折返巴黎，掘地三尺，把盖里克·蒙霍安的尸体挂在协和广场的路灯上点燃。

如今他心念念着要复仇的对象就在眼前，真实得像是一具衣冠具有的刺刀靶子，就连转过头来的微笑也是那样令人恼火，一副不知道自己犯了死罪的样子。

“好久不见，沙里贝尔。我听到他们说‘勒西尼亚克’先生，却没想到真的是你。”


	3. Chapter 3

沙里贝尔朝盖里克走过去，酒吧里嘈杂的声音凝固了一秒，他打量着青年与上次见时相差无几的轮廓，暗自算着他这身板能烧成多大一块黑炭。

“沙里贝尔。”盖里克又呼唤了他一声，眼神里洋溢着欣喜的光芒，克制地收敛在微妙的范围内，睫毛和脸上的肌肉都在颤抖，和当初第一次吻他时一样紧张。

沙里贝尔微微地笑了，好些日子没见，盖里克还是当初那个傻小子。

他向盖里克伸出手，对即将死去的人，他总是很慷慨。他要邀请盖里克跟他去喝一杯，到安静没人打扰的里间去，让那家伙醉倒在酒精里，做个好梦直到世界末日。在巴黎时盖里克就特别喜欢喝酒，这是他为数不多的嗜好，教堂的神父给了他酒窖的钥匙，以免他冒险出去买酒被德国人抓起来。看在那人曾经帮助过他的份上，沙里贝尔愿意大发慈悲，最后再让他好好地满足一次，用店里最好的甘醇祝福他在冥河上一帆风顺。

但来自后方的声音比他快了一步。

“两位认识吗？”说话的是一位金发的年轻人，清秀的脸庞看起来刚过少年，说话的语调却沉稳得仿佛经历了一生的风霜。

沙里贝尔的视线漫不经心地扫过青年的脸，略微惊讶地认出来，泽菲兰·瓦洛丹，法国抵抗运动的领袖，德国人喜欢他的程度，就像秃鹫盯着腐肉。

今早天还没亮的时候，市场那边的眼线就来通报过消息，沙里贝尔不但知道这位大人物是几点几分下的飞机，还知道他跟同伴在黑市耗了整个上午，就为了购买两张出境签证。但直到泽菲兰本人真实地站在他的面前，沙里贝尔才注意到他有双漂亮的淡绿色眼睛，好像一对打磨精致的橄榄石，镶嵌在象牙般的白皙皮肤上，双唇的颜色淡雅得宛如凤仙花染过。

这副精致秀气的容貌若是摆在数百年前摩尔人的拍卖市场里，最后牵走他的一定是部落的首领或者国王，这张漂亮的脸值得一掷千金，也值得一场背叛。从不出错的直觉告诉沙里贝尔，这个瓷娃娃般的人便是盖里克不告而别的理由。

他可以想象得出盖里克如何庄重地亲吻这张脸，如何用温柔的手脱去碍事的白衬衣，笨拙地解开缠在腰间的皮带，当那双修长的常年包裹在亚麻裤里的腿被分开时，蔷薇般的唇发出的呻吟一定十分悦耳。

年轻漂亮的革命领袖，浪漫的英雄主义爱情，沙里贝尔想起来，当初盖里克救他完全是因为把他当作了反法西斯战士——那家伙就好这一口。

“沙里贝尔是我在巴黎认识的朋友，那时他正被德国人追捕，于是我带他去了你告诉我的藏身地，伤好后他就离开了法国，那之后我们再没有见过，”盖里克对泽菲兰说，又看着沙里贝尔，话语里夹杂着某种介于遗憾和抱歉的情绪，“我知道你在卡萨布兰卡，却没想到真的会遇见。”

沙里贝尔只是笑，没有言语。泽菲兰·瓦洛丹看起来毫不知情，但盖里克的话证明了他是不可饶恕的共犯。盖里克望着泽菲兰的眼神充满了令人恶心的珍惜与爱护，他一定很爱这个漂亮的人，他最好爱得死去活来，这样在看到那双绿眼睛被生生挖出来的时候，他就会露出令人愉悦的表情了。

“很高兴见到你，”泽菲兰朝他伸出手，“我是盖里克的朋友，泽菲兰·瓦洛丹，您叫我泽菲兰就好。我可以叫你沙里贝尔吗？”

只是朋友吗？沙里贝尔勾起嘴角，看了眼盖里克，对方正回望着他，目光坦然地看着他的旧情人握新欢的手。

也许泽菲兰才是更早的那个。沙里贝尔打了个呵欠，“随意就好。”

现在日头高悬，还要很久才会天黑，盖里克对付起来没什么麻烦，但他不能让一个赫赫有名的通缉犯凭空消失在店里，看来只能等到夜深人静外好好享受主动送上门来的娱乐。

泽菲兰看了眼四周，忽然压低声音，“既然是朋友，那我们就开门见山。”

沙里贝尔抬起眼睛，等着他继续。

“市场上的人说，您这里能买到一切的东西，包括，”泽菲兰顿了顿，“两份明天离开的过境签证。”

“签证？”不出所料。沙里贝尔在心里暗笑。

“是的，我们有介绍人，”泽菲兰举起一枚镶嵌蜜蜡的戒指，戒面雕刻的花纹是一团写成火焰形状的阿拉伯字母，初来乍到的异邦人想跟勒西尼亚克先生做交易，没有这样的信物是摸不着酒吧的门的，“但我想这小玩意不会比友谊与信仰更有份量。听说您曾经在巴黎组织过反抗军，英勇地抵制德国法西斯的暴行，直到现在您的名字都仍在秘密警察的黑名单上，也许就在我的名字旁边，”他以一种热忱得接近天真的眼神看着沙里贝尔，“反法西斯事业将我们变成了同志，尽管才第一次见——”

“停。”沙里贝尔不耐烦地打断，吐出嘴里发苦的烟圈，“我不知道那些爱添油加醋的人是怎么跟你描述我的，但你显然搞错了一件事，法兰西的爱国者阁下。我并不特别讨厌德国人，更不在乎什么巴黎或者马赛，你现在站立的地方才是我的故乡。我是摩洛哥人，而你们，法国人，所谓的殖民者，是夺走我们家园的强盗，在我的眼里，你们一点都不比德国法西斯强，我没兴趣插手魔鬼与魔鬼的战争。我杀那些德国人是因为他们弄脏了我的地板，犯事的如果是法国人我也会同样招待。所以，收起你那些无聊的民族主义情怀吧，瓦洛丹先生，你让我感到反胃了。”

钢琴声错了几个音，又很快恢复正常。盖里克的表情僵硬在笑容没来得及完全变成错愕的瞬间，看起来十分滑稽，像模仿人类失败的猴子。他下意识地动了动唇，发出几个听不出含义的音节，也许是在喊沙里贝尔的名字，也许只是想说点什么连他自己也不确定的话。

“总而言之，”沙里贝尔玩味地欣赏着泽菲兰紧绷的双唇，余光里盖里克的表情令他想要发笑，复仇的快感慢慢地升起来，在他的声音里凝结成一种快慰的高傲，“我这里能提供的只有酒和食物，看在旧情的份上免费招待，至于你说的什么签证，很遗憾，这里不提供，你们还是去拜托别人吧。”

盖里克终于忍不住地向前一步。

泽菲兰伸出手臂拦住他，“别在这里生事。”

“有这时间浪费在闲聊上，还不如到市场那边去碰碰运气，说不定能寻到一个胆肥的人做您的买卖。”沙里贝尔让开了路，北非夏季的阳光在马赛克地板上铺满光亮，一直通向院子里。

“我明白了。”泽菲兰平静地看着沙里贝尔，这情形再说什么都是没用的。

盖里克不甘心地站在原地，仍然难以置信地看着沙里贝尔，像在确认眼前的陌生人是否真的是昔日交换过爱与吻的情人。

“盖里克。”泽菲兰轻轻扯了下他的袖子，示意离开，错身而过时意味深长地看了眼沙里贝尔，绿色的眼睛深邃明亮。

沙里贝尔发誓，一定要把这两颗珠子挖出来塞进盖里克的嘴里，教他好好地尝尝爱情的滋味。


	4. Chapter 4

盖里克走进来时所有人都很意外。酒馆已经关闭了大门，他是翻墙穿过院子来的。花园刚浇过水，玫瑰花的叶子上挂着水珠，泥土与花的粉尘粘在他的裤腿，他站在门口掏出手绢，将鞋底仔细地擦了个干净，才踏着地毯上羊毛编织的火焰荆棘走向描绘着火狱的那面布墙。

沙里贝尔刚敲定了夜晚这场戏的剧本，正吩咐他的手下前去旅店，将两位男主角接到精心为他们准备的舞台上，却不料其中的一位提前到场，还带着一束艳俗的红玫瑰。

但他只惊讶了一瞬间，“另一个呢？”

“在旅店，他不知道我来。”盖里克看了眼屋子里眉目不善的人，捧着花束走到卧榻前单膝跪下，人群中有人举起枪，指向他的脑袋，但他假装看不见，将玫瑰花奉献在沙里贝尔手边，嘴唇悬停在半寸之外，仿佛等待着亲吻的许可。“我欠你一个道歉。对不起，沙里贝尔，我并不是有意要伤你的心。”

部下们想笑又不敢笑，屋子里一阵微妙的轻哗，像是风从戈壁滩上刮过，又被火棘割碎成枝叶的窸窣。

沙里贝尔冷漠地抽回手，示意闲杂人等离开。

房间里很快只剩他们两个，夜色从弧形的窗漫进来，像逐渐冷却的沥青，空气缓慢凝固，变得沉闷，死亡般的寂静中只听得见窗外猫头鹰的叫声，仿佛这夜幕下的世界是一个巨大的墓园，只容得下幽灵与鬼魂低语。

“说吧。”沙里贝尔慢悠悠地吸了口烟，靠在填满天鹅羽绒的软枕上，灯光穿过天花板上悬挂的重重布幔，在他的脸上投下半明半暗的光与影。

“泽菲兰是我在抵抗组织的同伴，也是我们的领袖，我的职责是保卫他的安全。”盖里克半跪在沙里贝尔的脚边，听起来他要讲一个很长的故事，“有一天，德国人发现了我们的据点，我连夜掩护他转移，却不想信错了坏人，害他被秘密警察逮捕。正当我和同伴们计划营救他时，警察局那边传来噩耗，说他遭到了残酷的折磨，已经牺牲在德国人的审讯室里。就在我遇见你的两天前。”

泽菲兰·瓦洛丹第一次被捕是由于出卖，那个可怜的父亲想用他的命来换自己儿子的。德国人倒是在这个故事里扮演了信守承诺的角色，但很不幸，得救的儿子根本不领父亲的情，他在回家的当天就自杀了，一个自由法国的狂信徒，泽菲兰·瓦洛丹是他的偶像。

拜那些把他的酒吧当作情报中转站的投机份子们所赐，沙里贝尔对泽菲兰的故事熟悉得可以为他写份带自传的讣文，却没有阻止盖里克继续说。

“……我无法原谅自己害死了他，决定替他报仇，哪怕豁出这条命。我在后备箱里装满炸药，打算冲到秘密警察的老巢去跟他们同归于尽。可就像是命运安排的一样，我在路上目睹了你和他们的较量。我看见你躲进楼房里，他们追着一辆空车往前，窗户玻璃上有血，我想你一定受伤了，于是跟着血迹找到你，发现你的脸是我在通缉令上看过的。我把你当作未曾谋面的战友，带回泽菲兰告诉我的藏身地。后来的事你都知道了。我爱上了你，并惊喜地发现你也……”有几个字被吞掉，像是奶酪里混杂的石子，被谨慎地剔除以免冒犯挑剔的牙齿，“我想要与你在卡萨布兰卡开始新的生活，就像我此刻跪在你面前一样真。可当我去跟过去的朋友道别时，他们告诉我，泽菲兰还活着，但是受了重伤，随时可能死去。他们带我去找他，在一间小学的宿舍里，整个房间都是血的味道。他浑身是伤，受了很多折磨，头上绑着绷带，连睁眼都很吃力，但看见我时，仍对我露出微笑，一点也没有也怪我的失职。”

水烟管咕嘟地响着，沙里贝尔添了几味香料，他喜欢肉桂与薄荷的芬芳，就像他钟意焦炭发出的苦味。

“我曾经发过誓要保护他直到我生命的尽头。”盖里克仰起脸，带香味的烟雾蒙着他的眼睛，看起来就像河对岸离去的幻影，“既然他还活着，我就必须履行诺言，更何况全是由于我的愚蠢他才遭此磨难。我不能把他丢在地狱里却与你奔向幸福。所以……对不起，沙里贝尔，我不祈求你能原谅我，但泽菲兰，他从头到尾都是无辜的，请不要拿我做错的事去惩罚他，他已经，经历了太多可怕的事……”

“你指望我怎么办？”沙里贝尔笑着问，视线居高临下，流露出讥讽的怜悯。

“只需要一张签证，就一张。”盖里克说，“让我送他走。然后我会留下来，随便你拿我怎么办。我听说了关于你的一些传闻，虽然不知道是不是真的，但你可以拿我喂狮子，或者鲨鱼。”

沙里贝尔“嗤——”地笑出声，“为了他，你连死也愿意？啧啧，真是感人至深，听得我都快要落泪了。”

“没有别的办法，”盖里克无奈地叹道，“黑市的人知道他正在被德国人通缉，谁也不敢卖给他签证。所以我只能来拜托你，看在我那时爱过你并且现在依然没有停止爱你的份上……我只要一张签证。”

“哦，我懂了，”沙里贝尔了然地眨着眼睛，“他们没那个胆子，所以你只好来找我——你就不怕把我卷入麻烦，不怕德国人把我枪毙了吗？哎，怪不得人们都说爱情致命呢，才不过上了几次床，就来理直气壮地要求人家为你去死了。”

盖里克自知理亏，语塞得好半天没吭声，抬手理了理头发，这并没有帮助他成功地组织出语言。

“不妨这么告诉你吧，”沙里贝尔忽然有了新的主意，“泽菲兰·瓦洛丹的名字在德国人的通缉令上，所有的关卡警察手里都有他的照片，就连巡逻警察也会特别留意他的动向。即使你们有了签证，机场也大概率不会放你们离开。但是——”他故意卖关子地停了几秒，“我这里有比签证更好的东西，两封来自非洲总督亲笔签署的过境通行令，现成的，名字空白，没有人知道它们在我这里。只要持有魏刚将军的担保，即使上面写的名字是“泽菲兰·瓦洛丹”，也不会有人阻拦他上飞机，除非德国人不打算再维持法国政府的面子。”

“维希政府。”盖里克下意识地纠正，但这不是眼下的重点，沙里贝尔的话让他的脸上燃起了希望，“十万美金，这是我们所带的全部，买一张这样的通行令，行吗？”

“不。”沙里贝尔摇头，态度十分坚决。

“如果你觉得不够的话，可以另外开个价，”盖里克急切地往前挪了挪身子，“等泽菲兰到达英国，一定会尽快补齐余下的款项，他是信守诺言的人，你可以相信他的。”

“我对瓦洛丹先生的高风亮节早有耳闻，”沙里贝尔摊开手，轻挑地扬了扬眉毛，“我也不稀罕什么美元或者黄金。真正重要的问题在于……我偏就不想如你们的愿。泽菲兰是个好人，但关我什么事呢？他说话令我讨厌，我巴不得看到他的尸体——”

盖里克举起了枪，枪口在离沙里贝尔额头两寸的地方冷冰冰地注视着眉心，“很抱歉，”他的声音在颤抖，手却异常坚定，“泽菲兰必须离开这里，如果德国人抓到他，会把他活活地折磨死。我发过誓要保护他，我不想连自己亲口说出的承诺都做不到。”

沙里贝尔冷漠地看着黑洞般的枪口，手里的烟管慢悠悠地转了半圈，抬起来，凑近嘴边，一缕青烟过后，他讥讽地开口，“那你就开枪吧。”

盖里克的牙关紧咬，手指扣在扳机上，慢慢地往回收，他的眼睛始终与沙里贝尔对视，像是在寻求不需要这么做的侥幸。

沙里贝尔却笑得一脸挑衅，手指优雅地往外面一指，“东西就藏在外面的钢琴里，两封都在，只要打死我，你可以带着你的小情人逃之夭夭，双宿双飞，再也没有谁可以妨碍你们的幸福。所以，来吧，亲爱的，”他第一次这么称呼盖里克，“瞄准点，别让我有机会阻止你。”

“不，”僵持了几秒后，盖里克慢慢地放下枪，手臂垂下的瞬间，仿佛被抽去了浑身的力气，他慢慢地滑坐下来，靠在第一个托起他身体的软垫子上，“你误会了，沙里贝尔，我和他不是那样的关系。”他看了眼手里的黑壳子，把那金属的物件扔到地上，一脚踢得远远的，“真不敢相信，我竟然……”没有说出来的部分实在是太可怕，就像有毒的飞虫，蜇得他的嘴唇发麻，惨白如纸。

沙里贝尔将手里的烟管凑到嘴边，方才只要他的手指再一用力，藏在里面的刚针就会飞出去，刺破盖里克的皮肤，把淬在上面的毒液注入血管，随着心脏的搏动流遍全身。

“我没有骗你，沙里贝尔，”盖里克哀伤而深情地望着他昔日多情美妙的爱人，“我这一生只爱过你。”

沙里贝尔厌恶地别过脸，拒绝赏给盖里克与自己对视的殊荣。

“泽菲兰是比我高几届的中学同学。”盖里克只好回到原处，尝试解释，“寄宿学校里高年级的孩子经常拿低年级的取乐，但泽菲兰从不参与这种‘游戏’，他反对任何形式的欺侮与压迫。他将与他想法相同的人聚集在一起，成立了一个特别小队。他告诉大家，只要团结起来就可以保护自己，于是加入他的人越来越多，学校里不公平的事情也渐渐少了。他是我心目中的英雄，从那时候起就是了，早在他成为法兰西的精神领袖之前。如果要比喻的话，也许不恰当，但他是我的安灼拉——我们在学校里演过这出戏，躺在课桌板凳搭成的街垒上，假装自己被敌人打死。三色旗覆盖上来时，他躲在下面悄悄对我眨眼，好长一段时间我都像根木头一样躺在观众们的掌声里。我的历史学得不怎么样，也从来没弄懂过什么主义，但他对我微笑的那一刻，我忽然明白了格朗泰尔为什么要站出来陪安灼拉去死。所以当他来邀请我加入抵抗组织的时候，我毫不犹豫地就答应了，我笨拙，不聪明，也不懂什么大道理，但我愿意接受这个荣幸，与他并肩站在一百多年后的街垒。但是这些——”他如那个夏天时一样虔诚坦然地望着沙里贝尔，“这些与我爱你并不矛盾。泽菲兰是我的领袖，是我想要永远追随的人，但我从来没有吻过他，也没有想过要这么做。而你，沙里贝尔，”他大胆地握住曾经吻过的手，“你是我唯一想念的爱人，你在我梦里出现的天数比我们真正在一起的还要多，我一分一秒都没有忘记过你。”

“感人肺腑。”沙里贝尔冷不丁地将烟碗扣在盖里克的手背上，烧红的煤炭将皮肤烫得嘶嘶作响。盖里克疼得猛抽了一下，却没有松开握着沙里贝尔的手，汗水从他的额头淌下来，滴落颤抖的嘴唇，在他的衣摆上形成半透明的一片。

空气里飘散着皮肉烤焦的味道，沙里贝尔移开烟管，提起盖里克的手晃了晃，把上面的炭灰抖掉。

“我可以给你一张通行令，”他说，“但我不要钱，只要你留下来取悦我。”他意味深长地用烟碟敲了敲盖里克的大腿根部，“至于方式，你可得做好心理准备，我最近刚好有了些新的灵感。”

“谢谢。”盖里克想都没想地点头。

这次沙里贝尔没有阻拦他吻自己的手。


	5. Chapter 5

“我坚持要来与您道别，勒西尼亚克先生。”

泽菲兰次日清晨来拜访时，身边多了件棕色的行李箱，雾面的皮质有点陈旧，四个包金属的角布满斑驳的钝痕，看起来和它的主人一样饱受磨难，如今正像小狗一样忠实地蹲在旁边，等着陪他再次踏上征途。

“正如我想的那样，”年轻的爱国者朝沙里贝尔伸出手，“您是一个高尚的人，不管您是否乐意承认。”

“现在可不是拉家常的时候。”沙里贝尔随意地碰了下泽菲兰的手心，聊表礼貌，十分难得地没有反驳对方的评价，“你该趁天黑赶到机场的，德国人今早来了，就在警察局，再不走的话，恐怕他们就会来请你喝薄荷茶了。”

“明白。”泽菲兰浅笑着点头，额前的碎金落在他的瞳仁里，好像日出时温暖柔和的波浪。

他转向站在沙里贝尔身边的盖里克，伸手与他的朋友拥抱，低声对他耳语了些什么。

沙里贝尔听不清，也不想作出有意窥探的样子，抱着手臂看向窗外，停在对面屋顶上的海鸥正在撕扯一只鸽子的翅膀。

不料泽菲兰对他也伸出臂膀，肩与胸膛靠过来的时候，耳边划过一阵风，“虽然十分意外，但我很高兴他在您这里找到了幸福，尽管有些不符合……但我祝福你们，并发誓保密。”说罢他亲切地拍了拍沙里贝尔的肩，分开时又找到两位情人的手掌，合在一起轻轻地握了握，“我在伦敦等你们。”

“伦敦？”沙里贝尔瞟了眼盖里克。泽菲兰的背影已经消失在白墙后，流散在喧闹的市井中。

“我告诉他，不久后我们也会离开卡萨布兰卡，到伦敦去。”盖里克耸肩，转向沙里贝尔，声音有些羞惭，目光却坦然得如同地平线那边铺过来的日出白光，“只有这样才能说服他暂时留下我。”

“你对他撒了谎？”沙里贝尔饶有兴趣地问。

“第一次。”盖里克搓着自己的食指根部，那里埋藏着一个没有举起来的数字，“但对你没有过。”

“所以说，你永远是个傻小子。”沙里贝尔的语调随着海鸥的振翅扬起，羽毛的喧哗为他的声音增添了一种不真实的情绪，“你明明可以跟他一起离开的。黑市的商人忌惮德国人的所以不敢卖给他签证，但跟你做生意可是一点风险都没有。你本可以为自己弄一张，然后跟持有那封信的安灼拉一同奔向你们的街垒。

“我知道的，”盖里克挠了挠头，“但我不想再令你失望一次了。”他认命地看着沙里贝尔，“那么现在，你打算拿我怎么样？鲨鱼还是狮子？”

德国人闯进酒吧时，盖里克正被水烟呛得直咳嗽，那根细管子看起来没什么特别，里面的风向却飘忽得难以捉摸，不是什么味也品不出来，就是差点窒息在烟雾里。沙里贝尔在烟碟里添加了不知道什么东西，吸起来味道就像是火烧过的森林，苦得他舌头发麻。他十分怀疑这便是专门为他安排的酷刑。

正当他艰难地从喉咙里挤出几个音节，想向沙里贝尔讨杯水喝的时候，几声枪响将他从令人窒息的烟雾里拯救了出来。皮靴踏在地板上的声音粗鲁地将他们包围，从外面传来瓷盘落地的喧哗，还有高跟鞋敲击在大理石上的凌乱脚步。

“欢迎光临。”沙里贝尔保持着微笑，眼睛里流露出蛇类在进攻前释放的冷光，他的视线落在德国军官的领子上，那里镶嵌着四枚与军服上那只脑袋一样正方的银钉[1]——小角色而已，搞这么大阵仗，还以为小胡子本人来了呢。

“勒西尼亚克先生，这位是——”代理警察局长战战兢兢地跟在军官身后，一脸大事不好的紧张样子。他想提醒勒西尼亚克先生，别激怒这位大人物，但军官厌烦地瞪他了一眼，于是慌忙收了声，退到后面。

“请带我们去见瓦洛丹先生，”德国军官用命令的口吻说，视线越过眼下高挺的鼻梁，落在盖里克的脸上，“据可靠消息，他和他的同党今早来过这里。”

“我不知道，”盖里克涨红着脸回答，努力地把烟味从呼吸中挤出去，“如果你是想问我的话……咳咳，我们昨晚吵了架，然后……我就不知道他去哪了。您可以去市场上碰碰运气，说不准——”

“机场！”德国军官当然不信他的鬼话，握着枪的手一扬，率领他的部下们奔向院外的轿车，沉重的步伐中又是一阵摔打声。

齐尔连忙跟上，转身前指了下盖里克，匆匆做了个口型：信。

于是沙里贝尔明白了，德国人已经知道那两封过境信没有送到应收的人手里，这个废物代理警察局长多半是今天早上才不得不承认的，正巧与泽菲兰·瓦洛丹消失在同一时间，两件事就这么被歪打正着地联系在一起。

盖里克从卧榻上站起来，水烟奇异的味道熏得他摇摇晃晃，脑海里尽是光怪陆离的幻象，却清楚地想着一件事，“我得去救他。”

沙里贝尔一把拽住他的手。

“求你，就这最后一次。”盖里克哀求地看着他。

沙里贝尔微笑，往画着跳舞小人的柱子后一挑眉，“后门。”

随着沙里贝尔的一声口哨，几名持枪的武装分子忽然出现，就像隐身在墙壁里的幽灵，盖里克根本没看清他们是从哪里走出来的。

“坐稳了。”沙里贝尔握着方向盘，引擎的发动声很快吞没话语的尾音。

吉普车的车身对卡萨布兰卡老城区狭窄的街道来说太过宽阔，却足够结实，一路撞翻沿途挡路的凉棚与小摊。盖里克不禁有些担心坐在车顶的几个人会不会撞到屋檐。

他们在城外追上了了德国人的黑色轿车，离机场还有很长的一段路，荒芜的半沙质原野一望无垠，只有几棵将枯未枯的树，在烟尘中摇曳单薄得可怜的树枝。

沙里贝尔摇下车窗，两颗子弹就让那只德国甲壳虫趴了窝。疾驰的惯性让黑色的轿车在路中央转了半圈，停在一个尴尬的角度，前轮陷在路边的土坑里，后轮呈悬空状态，转得像个没有叶片的风扇。

德国军官咒骂着爬出来，将轿车当作掩体，躲在笨重的金属壳后恶狠狠地发誓，要将第三帝国的敌人统统关进集中营。

他的部下试探性地开枪，根本没有探出头来瞄准，子弹打在空地上，得到雷鸣骤雨般激烈的回应。躲在车门后的德国兵当即死去，头部中弹，歪斜地倒在一边，脑浆混合着血液从额头的窟窿里冒出来，在沙土上形成粘稠的一摊。另一位则忙不迭地堵着腹部被撕开的口子，他听说殖民地生活的都是落后的野蛮人，却不知他们什么时候学会了用机枪。

“有胆子弄脏我地板的人还从没有能够活着看到明天的。”沙里贝尔骄傲地宣布着他的审判，翘腿坐在吉普车的前盖上，直面空旷无遮挡的前方，就像郊游的国王巡视他的疆土。

战斗结束得毫无悬念。知道大势已去的德国军官结果了他自己，漂亮的少校制服变成了染血的裹尸布。

“所有人终将在火狱里开派对，只是有的人比其他人更着急些。”

沙里贝尔优雅地一抬手，打中了轿车的油箱，爆燃的轰隆声后，火焰从侧面开始蔓延，金红色的光芒很快将轿车整个席卷，引燃尸体身上淋透的汽油，明亮辉煌的火焰之海在每个人的眼睛里熊熊燃烧，好像经书里描绘的末日景象。

齐尔惊恐地盯着那团明焰，比任何时候都害怕地颤抖起来，多亏两个男人一左一右地架着，代理警察局长才没有瘫软在地上。方才他一直躲在石头后，既不想替德国人垫背，也不敢得罪城里最大的黑帮头子，而现在他又知道了更致命的秘密，“原来您就是……”

“火刑队”三个字含在嘴里，像烧红的煤块，烫得他的舌头直打颤。

“怎么，”沙里贝尔斜睨一眼，握着齐尔的领子把他提过来，对着那张吓得惨白的脸吐出一个烟圈，“很意外吗？”

“不，”齐尔的头摇得像拨浪鼓，“应该说，意料之中。”他的身体平静地垮下来，就像狮爪下决定接受命运的兔子，“您是卡萨布兰卡的主宰，整个城市里除了您，没有别人有这样的能耐。”

沙里贝尔笑吟吟地眯起眼睛，打量着齐尔脑门上汗湿得脏兮兮的发帘，慢慢地扬起手。

盖里克见状，赶忙按住他的手腕，“你不是打算杀了他吧？这孩子可什么都没做。”

“这不起眼的小家伙可是警察局长，”沙里贝尔故意省略了“代理”二字，“若是放了他，咱们就都得进监狱了。”

轮胎碾压过碎石子的声音从后方传来，扬起一阵枯黄色的沙尘，是警察局的巡逻车。

齐尔这才想起，德国人命令他们加强对机场的巡视，以免泽菲兰·瓦洛丹插上翅膀溜走。他们本该清晨就出发上路的，显然在宿舍里偷睡了个懒觉，正好赶上这出好戏的结局。

“还真是巧呢，”沙里贝尔冷笑着，对他的“火刑队”打了个眼色，“火狱今天宾客盈门，看来我们得加班了。”

“不，”齐尔拼命摇头，尝试说话，“我可以让他们走。”他的身体在半空中扭动了几下，“但你得先把我放下来。”

沙里贝尔松开手，量这胆小鬼也不敢耍花招。

警车以一种诡异的刹车方式停在他们身边，像是根本不情愿蹚这趟浑水，可路边熊熊燃烧的轿车又无法视而不见。

“发生了什么事，头儿？”领队的走下车，警惕地看着沙里贝尔，却又不敢直视他炯然的双眼。

“我们遭到了一伙歹徒的袭击，”齐尔控制着声线，“第三帝国的仇恨者，我猜，他们的目标只有德国人，所以……我活了下来。”

这话只有白痴才会相信。沙里贝尔腹诽，看似漫不经心地摆弄着手枪，以防情况突然生变。

“……多亏勒西尼亚克先生和他的朋友路过。”齐尔硬着头皮继续编，“他们知道最近不太平，所以雇了保镖。”

与其说领队是相信了代理警察局长的话，倒不如说是他乐意接受这种漏洞百出的说辞，以避免履行职责所带来的麻烦。

“那……”从警车上下来的人看了眼已经烧成框架的轿车，不知道该做什么地耸肩，“我们就先替少校阁下灭个火？”

齐尔点头默认，松了口气。抬眼看向沙里贝尔：这样可以了吗？

“你们也去帮忙吧，”沙里贝尔对他的人使了个眼色，又转向等候发落的齐尔，“告辞了，我们可是还有飞机要赶呢。”

说罢他带着盖里克回到车里，发动了引擎。

路边的警察们正忙着灭火，动作磨蹭得像是盼着那辆车赶紧烧完，吉普车经过时连眼睛都没有抬一下。

“也许我们还能赶得上送他。”盖里克望着道路尽头逐渐清晰的建筑喃喃自语。

“拿着。”沙里贝尔从怀里掏出信封，看也没看就甩进盖里克的怀里。

是余下的那张过境通行令。盖里克不敢相信地看着上面的封口，总督府的印章盖在上面，肃穆地保管着通往未来与希望的钥匙。

“我跟你玩够了，”沙里贝尔傲慢地说，烟圈从他的口里悠悠然飘出来，好像一个雾化的吻，缠绕在盖里克的脸庞，“所以你可以滚蛋了，越远越好，这辈子别再让我看见你那张蠢脸。”

盖里克捏紧了信封，牛皮纸在他的手里变得温润，好像巴黎的冬天里被壁炉火烤热的稻草堆。他有很多很多的话想要告诉沙里贝尔，可是车已经开到了停机坪，灰白色的螺旋桨飞机正在半分钟的距离外等着他。

感谢或道歉都已经来不及了。

最后他什么也没有说，只是用依依不舍的目光亲吻情人古铜色的脸颊，眼泪很快流出来，紧接着是一个湿润绵长的吻。

“法国人！”沙里贝尔满脸恶心地擦嘴，打开车门，毫不留情地一脚把盖里克踹了出去。

滚吧。他向着窗外翻白眼。车却没有立即开走。

不知过了多久他忽然抬起头，一架银白色的飞机正从天空中飞过，尾部气流在蔚蓝的苍穹中架起一道微曲的桥梁。

【1】电影里少校是空军领章，我这里改成党卫军了。


End file.
